Dracula's Nightmare
by HybridxStigmata
Summary: Alucard's past is beginning to haunt him after the battle with the Card Dealer of the Millenium. Who is this girl that strikes fear even into the heart of the No Life King? Rated R for later chapters. Manga based. AxOC


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hellsing or any of it's characters (besides the one coming in later on.) They all belong to Kohta Hirano. Who's my favorite manga artist by the way. :3

Alucard: Get on with the damn story. .

Shh! I'm the author here! I'm making the disclaimer!

Alucard: Raises his Jackel. .

Eep! On with the story!

Dracula's Nightmare

(A story of Alucard's Past returning to Haunt Him)

_". . The Father, the son, and the Holy Spirit. . Amen." mumbled a voice that seemed to be far off into the distance. The vampire groaned in pain as he attempted to move his body upwards but was immediatly stopped short by the wooden stake shoved into his black heart. Painfully, he flopped back onto the ground, his body giving a few more twitches from the pain that shot through him like a thousand knives. Steadily, he opened his eyes, even that was agony for him. His vision was red from the blood that spilled from his matted hair in rivers down his pale forehead, his left eye was met by the darkness his hair placed over the orb. The Nosferatu's gaze shifted in and out of focus as it beheld a dark figure above his fallen self, another pulse of pain shuddered down his mangled body and stabbed harshly at his chest from the stake's hole. He could feel the blood steadily gush out from underneath and soak his once elegant clothing. This was the first time he had ever felt such torment. ._

_"I-I-I. ." His voice shook as his mouth barely opened, struggling to form the words. "Will n-n-ever. . See-ee H-h-er ag-gain. . W-i-llll I. ." His mouth trembeled, it was a strain to even move his lip the slightest bit. The dark figure shifted, nerviously it seemed before it answered the fallen Vampire's question._

_"No. . I'm afraid not." The man spoke firmly and somewhat harshly before turning lightly on his heel and trudged away, leaving behind the vampire to rot. . _

_Blood gathered slowly underneath his right eye-lid, then gently fell down his pale cheek. . A Vampire's tear. ._

Alucard's eyes shot open to only see the sides of his fingers and the airplane chair before him. He sat in a state of shock as his gloved tendrills moved away from his paling face. The Nosferatu stared down at the red splotch on his palm, a tear? He wiped his cheek with the tip of his index finger to find more of the crimson substance. Was he crying? Was he. . Dreaming?

Questions raced through Alucard's mind as the roar of the airplane's engine sounded outside his foggy window. What was the meaning of that vision? he wondered as he quickly wiped away the remnents of the blood trail underneath his right eye, he couldn't let the Police Girl and the bloody git of a human see him this way. The ancient vampire shifted in his seat uncomforatbly then slid his left arm's elbow onto the plane rest and rested his head against the palm of his hand. There was still some time before they returned to Hellsing Manor. Not much could be done while he was airborne over the Atlantic, vampires couldn't cross large bodies of water. . A yawn emitted from Alucard's lips as he went over fighting techniques for his next battle with the Millenium bunch. He began to smirk, a vicious one at that as he remembered the slaughter of the Card Dealer. .

-

_Later that Evening. ._

Yells, complaints and speeches of anger were heard from inside the conference room of the Hellsing Manor. The Police Girl, Seras, gulped loudly as she heard Integra scream right back at them. They were most likely arguing over the matters of the mysterious Millenium, a Neo-Nazi terrorist group that emerged out of the darkness and was Hell-bent on getting rid of the Hellsing Organization. A scary lot, they were. . But not as scary as a furious Integral. Pip, a french recruit for the orginazation, looked just as afraid as she did.

Alucard steadily raised his foot, ignoring the cries of refusal from his fledgling and slammed it against the double oak doors, making them fly open. Silence was brought upon the once bustling Conference Room and the three were greeted by looks of astonishment. The Nosferatu let his round sunglasses slide down the bridge of his nose as he tilted his head at them, giving them a grin for a hello.

"Alucard." Was all that Integral said before the uproar of arguements started once more, complaining about how rude the Vampire was being. Seras and Pip just looked at each other, sighing at the same time before the dark skinned woman slammed her hand onto the long table, hoping to get their attention. "We must first get our acts together" She screamed at them, her face contorted in anger as a few locks of her long, blonde hair slid off her slender shoulder.

For a second time, silence poured over the Knights of the Round Table, simply staring at the only woman of them, Sir Integral Hellsing. SLowly her icey blue eyes scanned over each of them, making sure not one of them uttered a word or opened their mouths. Finally, she turned back to Alucard, taking her seat in the large chair at the end of the Table, tapping her gloved fingers on the smooth surface carefully.

"Alucard" She started once more, her voice calm yet full of anger"The Millenium has struck again, a soldier for the Neo-Nazi group is attacking Her Majesty's navel ships. It is your job to put an end to this German Terrorist. We've deciphered that their weapon is a long range rifle. . They've shot down three Helicopters and sunk one ship as well as mudered every single man on the ship they're currently pin-pointed. The Terrorist has used their blood to paint a Swatstika on the ship's floor. . You're up to bat, Alucard. They must be stopped by any means neccesary."

The Nosferatu grinned. Another chance to kill, how lovely. he thought before pushing past the Police Girl and the human, going straight for the hanger to board the plane.

-

"Denn wir fahlen. ." sang the young girl as she painted a circle around the swatstika, the smell of blood filled the air. The raven-haired werewolf laid herself down in the middle of her art work, smiling widely and almost maniacally. "He ist coming! He ist coming! I cannot vait until he comes" She began to giggle as she lay amongst the corpses of the fallen English soldiers that she happily slaughtered. .

-

And that's the first chapter. I hoped you all enjoyed it. Please review! No flamers please. . Those who do flame, shall be incinerated! If I get alot of good reviews, I'll put up the second chapter. Auf Wiedersehen-


End file.
